


The Commonwealth Renascence

by Honest_Hearts



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, And More Guns, Anger, Angst, Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Betrayal, But More Violence, But There's Still Romance, Commonwealth, Deacon Lies, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graphic Description, Guns, Hope, Im Excited To Write This Ok, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Institute Destroyed, Love/Hate, Loyalty, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Post -Main Story, Rescue Missions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Risking Lives, Saving The Commonwealth Again, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Side Story, Slow-ish burn, Smoking, Story Build-Up, Story Driven, Story divergence, Typical Elements Of A Love Story, Western, Western Vibes, canon violence, partners in crime, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honest_Hearts/pseuds/Honest_Hearts
Summary: Something new comes to take the newly-liberated Commonwealth, but the General of The Minutemen won't watch her homeland fall.





	

"The Commonwealth fought rightfully for equality and liberty- I have every intention to keep it this way"

She pressed the warm cigarette to her bruised lips, her pistol laid loaded on the table in front of her. More than just her own eyes flickered to it.

"You murdered your way to the top, that's how you justify libertation?"

"There is no justification for freedom, and if I have to put a bullet in the status quo-" the gun was in her hand in no time as she flipped around, "-then let it bleed."

 

POST-MINUTEMEN/RAILROAD ENDING STORY COMING SOON.


End file.
